ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Prima and the FURloid Panic
Prima: Hello, home livers and mobile travelers, my name is Prima and I'm one of the two opera-themed Vocaloids of all. I know you can't see much that my husband Tonio is in the living room of my house spending his time reading newspapers that have been printed by computer technology, but I think he's just taking a break. Maybe you'd want to take a look at my elegant garden? OK, I'll show you the way now. Skiploid: SCAMPER!!!!!!!!!!!!! (other furry FURloids panicking) Prima: Oh, my~ I think I've heard a voice a little far from here. Is that a talking furry? Skiploid (after approaching): Lady, something is missing on most of us FURloids! I tried to ask our voicers that we need our English voicebanks in the Great Crossover master's favor, but there is no response! Asher: So did I. Every American furry is supposed to have an English voicebank of their own for the rest of their lives! Seiza Nishiki: Yeah, I'm a British bunny and I'm having a hard time waiting for my own! Yuyupoid: Those who have long fluffy tails besides me, RUN FOR COVER!!!! Prima (grabbing Yuyupoid's tail): Hey! Why are you panicking? I need you to take a deep breath before you tell me. Seku Kitsune: Too late, dudette, I say we Americans dig down! Prima: Huh?! *watches most furries already taking their hiding places* I guess I didn't tell them the same thing. Yuyupoid: B-before I calm down, can you tell me your name? I... I've never met you before. Prima: Of course, my little furry, I haven't done this either. I'm Prima, one of the two opera-themed Vocaloids of all. I came from my company called Zero-G Ltd. Yuyupoid: N-name's Yuyupoid a-and I'm an ice-colored fox. *tries to inhale* S-so, Prima, all the furries and I are all worried that we never had our own English voicebanks because there's still no response from what the American Cutie sent any of our voicers. And I don't know what nationality I'm in. Prima: That's OK, Yuyu, some say that along with my dear Tonio, I'm from the United Kingdom, but nobody has ever confirmed our accents and I guess someone else thinks that it's possibly a Roman accent because I know that opera originated in Italy. *stats to sing* :Night of stars, and night of love, :Fall gently o'er the waters, :Heav'n around below, above, :No more we'll heed the shore :Floating thus in silver light, :Sing on! Oh, earth's fair daughters :Love had ne'er an hour so bright, :In fabled days of yore Yuyupoid: *sighing* That's so beautiful, Prima, what kind of song is that? Prima: You mean the one I already sang? Oh, it's one of the classical music pieces from The Tales of Hoffmann by Jules Barbier. I think this aria is really soothing to those who panic like you and the rest of the furries. But I guess two of them are grateful that they have their own English voicebanks now. Drakita Ryu: What's up, ma'am? I'm looking for my fellow furries, but when I told them they have to wait for their English voicebanks to be released, they scampered away from me and WALTT right into you, so I asked him to go get some things that would calm them down. Yuyu, are you OK? Prima: He's calm now. I'm Prima, one of the two opera-themed Vocaloids of all, and I've been made by my company called Zero-G Ltd. So, is your wildcat friend doing so well? Drakita: I think so. He's on his way to find all the other furries. By the way, my name is Drakita Ryu and I am a fur dragon. Prima: Why, that's very resourceful of him, Drakita. I'll be taking Yuyupoid to a better place where UTAU Wiki 2.0 awaits him. I suppose the blue dog Skiploid might be given vanilla tasty treats. Skiploid: How did you know my name? Yours is Prima, right? Call me Skippy. I can be referred to as Skippy the Husky Dog. Has WALTT brought me the vanilla ice cream? Prima: He's getting there, Skippy, I can see that some of you furries were born blue as a color. Skiploid: So I'm one of them, huh? Drakita: I have different shades of blue and my mane is a little darker than my body. Yuyupoid: Wait a minute. Is Mrs. Prima saying that she's going to take me to a better place where there is a lot of hope going on? Seiza: UTAU Wiki 2.0, you say? I guess it might be a better place for UTAUs who never have been added there. Asher: Luckily, so many of us are already part of it. Seku: '''Come to think of it, I was just shocked that we furries of North America and all the other English-speaking countries still don't have our English voicebanks yet. '''Prima: That's OK, Seku, I checked out my own iPad that yours can be supported. Seku: '''Really? Does that mean I get to be trilingual with my own English voicebank? Someone is trying to edit my phenoms in progress. '''eXelle: Hey, girl, I'm eXelle, and I'm a wildcat. Sora the Kitty Cat: And I'm Sora the Kitty Cat; I'm a feline with pastel colors. Elemento Ilabaca: Señora Prima, I might have trouble calming down, but my name is Elemento Ilabaca and I'm also a furry. I'm worried that I haven't got my English or Spanish-language voicebanks yet. Prima: Furries from around the world? Hmm, I guess all of them need their English voicebanks regardless of their accents. Unnamed female FURloid 1: But not all really have their nations confirmed such as mine. Unnamed female FURloid 2: Yeah! (other FURloids clarmoring) WALTT: What is all the whimpering, meowing, howling, yowling and squeaking about? DENGEN: I think they've got a commotion that they want their own English voicebanks because I have mine officially. WALTT: Skippy, I have something to make you feel better. Skiploid: A vanilla ice cream cone? That's very nice of you, Waltt... DENGEN: Lady, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Dengen and I'm another blue FURloid. Prima: My pleasure to meet you, Dengen, my name is Prima and I'm a Vocaloid. Voicebanks * V2 Prima * FURloid Skiploid VCV * Drakita Ryu English * WALTT English * DENGEN English Category:Vocaloid Category:UTAU Category:Talkloid ideas